


Tigs Birthday

by Fibonacci112358



Category: A Collar For His Brat, Channon and Jack, His Boy Next Door, Nate and Ewan, R J Moray
Genre: Cupcakes, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibonacci112358/pseuds/Fibonacci112358
Summary: Tig is driving Ewan crazy so Channon takes them both out





	1. Part 1

Ten more lengths, Channon decided, then he would get out of the pool and shower and then maybe he could see if Ben was online and then they could duo play Fortnite, that could pass the time until Jack got back from his brunch meeting, but maybe then he should make sure he’d eaten first because Jack would be eating and if Channon was hungry when he came back then they might have to wait for him to eat before they could play. If Jack wanted to play, Channon hoped he did, which was a bit distracting, so he started going through the options that were in the fridge. He’d narrowed it down to the Bang Bang Cauliflower Noodle Salad maybe, or the Black Bean Avacado and Quinoa one as he hauled himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel to dry off. His phone was on the chair with the towel, the screen lit up with a notification, his stomach lurched, had he missed Jack calling whilst he swam, but no, it was just a message from Ewan. A bunch of messages.  
“Help”  
“Channon”  
“FFS are you ignoring me?”  
“CHANNON”  
He called Ewan straight away and was answered with a surly “Oh thank fuck, what kept you so long”, typical Ewan, no explanation, leaving it to Channon to ask “What’s wrong?” but the reply he got “This fucking Tigger is driving me crazy” made no sense, Channons mind went blank, Tigger, “Are you watching Winnie-the-Pooh?” he asked incredulous, “Reading, you read Winnie-the-Pooh, you don’t watch it yer eejit, it’s a literary classic” Ewan snapped back “and no, I’m not. But Tig is being all Tigger-ey and bouncing off the walls and driving me fucking crazy and it’s far too early on a Sunday morning for this and you have to come over now and save me!”, “It’s not that early, it’s nearly 11” “Eleven is far to early for a Sunday morning and it’s definitely too early to be icing cup cakes so get your arse over here now”, “Well, I suppose I could come over for a bit” “Good, be quick”.  
Channon texted Jack on his way to the way to the shower “I thought I might go and see Ewan at the apartment”, not asking, because he didn’t have to ask, but he kind of wanted to, and he wanted Jack to know where he was and then maybe Jack would ask him to pick him up after his meeting. When he got out Jack had replied “Sounds more fun than this meeting, I’d tell you to be good but I know you will” and Channon smiled because he always was good for Sir and then he got dressed and made his way over to the apartment to see what exactly Tig was doing to drive Ewan crazy.

Channon had never seen so much frosting, it was everywhere, on the worktop, the cupboard doors, and was that, yup, trodden into the bottom of his sock. And then there were the cupcakes.  
“Err, Tig, why do the cakes have cocks sticking out of them?” he asked and Ewan sniggered as an outraged Tig squealed “They’re unicorn horns, obviously, well, they’re meant to be, the you tube video made it look so easy, do you want to try one, the yellow ones are lemon, the blue ones are chocolate and the pink ones are strawberry” Tig waved his arm around the kitchen at the various groups of cupcakes, little spatters of frosting flying off him, as Channon realised that he’d forgotten all about having some brunch before he left. “Err, maybe in a bit, doesn’t the frosting need to set or something?” he answered. “Wouldn’t want to eat something not on the approved list” muttered Ewan, “heaven forfend that Channon should be naughty”. Which was true, Jack would not approve of all this brightly coloured sugary stuff, especially not for lunch, but Ewan didn’t have to be mean about it. “What are they all for?” asked Channon to distract them. “It’s my birthday and I’ll bake if I want too” trilled Tig, “No its not” Ewan cut him off, “your birthdays not till Tuesday”, “but Tuesday’s are bor-ring” moaned Tig “everyone is at work and then you two will be going to your nerdy gaming meet-up and I’ll be stuck here all alone”, he fluttered his eyelashes “unless you two would like to stay in and keep me company”, “Umm”, hedged Channon, he never knew what to do when Tig flirted, “Or your lovely Daddy could take me home and spank me whilst you’re out with Ewan, I’ll give him back to you as good as new I promise, you’ll never know I had him” continued Tig, winking. “No!” Channon exclaimed, “I don’t know what you’re smirking at Ewan, would you rather he went home with Nate?”, “I think he might break me”, said Tig, “I’m not as much of a pain slut as Ewan”. God, this conversation was getting out of hand. “How about we all go out for a birthday lunch, my treat?” said Channon brightly, “seeing as we’ll be at work on Tuesday”, that would be fine with Jack and seemed much safer than staying in the apartment. “But then I’d have to get dressed properly” moaned Ewan, Tig raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the bottom of Ewans shorts that were poking out from beneath raggedy band t shirt. “Come on Ewan, shower”, said Channon, pushing on his shoulders to steer him out of of the room, “if we get him away from all this sugar and get some proper food in him it might calm him down a bit” he whispered in Ewans ear as they went, and then called over his shoulder “maybe you should change whilst he’s in the shower, so you don’t stick to everything whilst we’re out”, “one day I’ll find a man who likes me all sticky” sighed Tig dramatically but he went off to find some clothes that weren’t covered in frosting.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channon, Tig and Ewan mull about for a bit - warning contains bears (kind of ;) )

They went to the market in the end after too much arguing about where to eat, here at least they could all get something they liked, so Channon had ban mi with salad and Ewan had gyros and Tig had some foot long hot dog that he covered in mustard that Channon would’ve loved once to have after a football game, but now just it looked disgusting, though he was too polite to say, and then they wandered around looking at the stalls, Channon slurping on a kale and apple smoothie that Ewan rolled his eyes at whilst slurping on his own giant frappucino that matched Tigs. Channon bought some sourdough and some cheese from two adjacent stalls because Ewan clearly wanted to but he was being such a dick about it and making snarky comments about their banner “made with love, clearly it’s not made with love, it’s cheese, it’s made with milk”. Channon felt sorry for the stall holder so he may have gone a little overboard, but Channon was determined that the bag was going to end up back at the apartment somehow, he’d just give it to Tig if necessary and Ewan could gorge on cheese whilst being resentful about Channon spending money so that was ok. Tig spent a while umming and ahhing over some screenprinted t shirts and Channon offered to buy him one for his birthday, but apparently that was the wrong thing because Tig said “presents are supposed to be a surprise”, so he left it, but then when Ewan was lost at the back of the bookstall and Tig was engrossed in his phone Channon slipped back and bought one he found hiding at the back of the rack that said “Dip me in honey and throw me to the bears” in large block letters that he could just see Tig in. As he got back to the bookstall Ewan and Tig seemed to be deep in discussion about films, Ewan looked up and said “There you are, we were just talking about the cinema” just as Channons phone rang. Jack’s name flashed on the screen and Channon turned his back on the others and said “Hey Sir”, carefully quiet into the phone. “Channon”, he could hear the smile in Sir’s voice, “are you still at the apartment with Ewan?”, “No, we’re at the farmers market, we came out for lunch to get Tig away from all the frosting he’d made, but we’re about done now Sir if you wanted me to come and get you” Channon moved to duck between the two stalls opposite to get away from Ewan who had moved into his sight line and was miming sticking two fingers down his throat. “Ah, about that, would you be very sad I went into the office for an hour, something has come up and I’d quite like to get on top of it now so I’m not worrying about it later, but we could go home and I could work on it there if you’d rather”, Channon didn’t want Jack changing his plans because he was needy, and anyway hanging out with Ewan and Tig was fun, “No sir, actually they were talking about going to the cinema, I’m sure I could tag along”, “So you’d be alright without me for a little longer?, I don’t want to abandon you, are you sure?”,Jack sounded slightly stern whilst he checked Channon was ok, “Yes, but Sir”, Jack was clearly feeling guilty so Channon reckoned he could push his luck, “would it be ok if I had popcorn at the cinema” “Popcorn eh?” Jack replied sounding amused, “It is traditional Sir and I’ve been very good”, Channon reckoned he could get away with it “Go on then, I suppose you want a coke too, better make them both the smallest size they do, have fun with your friends darling, I’ll see you later”.

“Come on”, Ewan pulled them towards the slightly down at heel art deco building that he absolutely insisted was where they had to go to, Channon had expected to be driving to the multiplex, but there was no point in arguing with Ewan in this move even if he’d wanted too. “Korean horror double bill?” said Tig, squinting up at the board, “I’m not sure that I even want to know what that is let alone watch it”, Ewan glared at him “Why, you scared? Come on, I’ll buy your ticket as a birthday treat and you can hold my hand if you’re get frightened”. So they went inside, Channon trailing behind Ewan whilst he bought the tickets and then again to get himself the smallest coke and popcorn he could manage whilst Ewan 2 large soda’s for him and Tig, a huge bag of candy and a ginormous box of popcorn.

When they got inside Tig headed towards the back row but Ewan grumbled “I’m not going to make out with you, sheesh” and pulled them towards the middle, where they sat, Tig in between Ewan and Channon periodically offering Channon some of the candy for him to refuse, leaning his head on Channon’s bicep, which Channon decided not to notice, and grabbing onto Ewan when he was startled. The first film was quite dark, but luckily the second was a comedy, in a serial killer kind of way, and Channon didn’t notice how much time had passed until they emerged, blinking into the light, Tig somehow still wedged between them and holding onto both their arms. “I’m hungry”, he whined and Channon wasn’t surprised considering all the junk he’d eaten today, but he just asked “Do you like cheese”, lifting up the bag from the farmers market and Ewan snorted, “yup, he’s as cheesy as they come” and led them round a couple of corners until they was a small square with some benches and a raggedy bit of grass and a weird abstract sculpture covered in pigeon droppings. Ewan tore of a hunk of bread and started critisising Channons cheese choices and Tig dug in with gusto but Channon still wasn’t sure when Jack was going to be finished or if this counted as a treat, so he hung back, fiddling with his phone and wondering if he should bother Jack.


	3. Tig drags them to a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig happens to know a nearby bar for Channon and Ewan to wait for Jack and Nate in, but he has ulterior motives....

His screen lit up but the message was from Nate, not Jack “Hey princess, the menace is pestering me because he’s worried you’re going to waste away. I’m hoping Jack is going to wrap up this call soon and then I will drag him away to come and find you guys.” Channon glanced up to see Ewan fiddling with his phone and chewing. A moment later his phone flashed again, from Jack this time, “Sorry sweetheart, soon, eat the cheese”. 

“Come on, I know a great place we can wait for your Daddy and you don’t have to have a drink” wheedled Tig, “we can’t sit around out here forever”, “How many times do I have to tell you he’s not my Daddy”, Channon took a breath and reminded himself that he did like Tig, no matter how annoying he was sometimes, “But it’s my birthday”, Tig was ignoring the whole Daddy issue, “Stop fluttering your eyelashes you look like a bloody butterfly and how many times do I have to tell you it’s not your birthday today” Ewan pointed out, but he grabbed Channon’s arm and followed Tig and before long they were entering a brightly lit bar and Channon found himself sat at a little round table and Ewan slapped a bottle of water down in front of him “So you don’t get in trouble with Mr Bossy Boots” and gave Tig some kind of pink drink whilst he had a bottle of beer himself. The girls at the next table kept looking over, despite Ewan glowering at them and Channon found himself nervously picking at the label on his water wishing Jack would hurry up. “Stop blowing them kisses” Ewan hissed at Tig, “They don’t need any more encouragement to make googly eyes” and he shifted his chair slightly closer to Channon, who racked his brains for something to say to distract a clearly bored Tig. 

“Were you at the club last night?” he asked Tig, “Yup, I didn’t see you there”, Tig replied and Channon flushed, thinking of how Jack had opened a delivery of new rope and then tied him up and edged him for what felt like hours, not letting him come as he didn’t want to make the hemp all dirty the first time he used it and afterwards he’d fucked Channon’s face and then held him in bed while Channon lay there all wanting and horny until he finally managed to fall asleep. Stupid brunch meetings that were only supposed to last a couple of hours. Channon could feel himself getting desperate all over again. “No, we stayed in” he mumbled “Netflix and Chill?” Ewan suggested, raising his eyebrow and Channon felt his face grow hotter. “Shame”, continued Tig, “There was a new rope top there that looked pretty good, you’d’ve liked to watch, course he had some pretty twinky rope bottom with him “, Tig sighed dramatically and Ewan rolled his eyes “like you would have the patience to be still long enough to be tied up like that”, “A boy can dream”, said Tig wistfully,”but yeah, it was a pretty good night, except for the whole going home alone again thing” and Channon felt instantly guilty for getting annoyed with Tig earlier. 

Channons phone rang a few minutes later and when he saw it was Jack he couldn’t pick it up fast enough, “Hey sweetheart, how’re you doing?”, Channon glanced around, “Good Sir”, because it was fun being here with Ewan and Tig, even if it would be better with Jack, and he didn’t want Jack to leave work before everything was wrapped up, not just for him. “Well, I am all finished for today, so as soon as we get there I’ll be all yours, Nate has just hustled me into his car, he says to tell you to tell the menace that he’s on his wa/”, Channon smiled, then realised that he had to say something too, “Oh, that’s good Sir, see you soon”, “Bye then”. Channon was still grinning as he looked up and saw Ewan scowling at him. “Apparently Nate says to tell you he’s on his way”. “Oh goodie” Ewan replied, but his face soften slightly belying his grumpy tone. “Where’s Tig?” Channon asked. “Bothering the lasses at the next table”, Channon followed his gaze and sure enough Tig was deep in discussion with the girls at the who’d been flirting with them earlier, as was a man in a very shiny shirt with a bow tie who looked a little odd. “I think he felt left out when you got your lovey dovey face on”, Channon wondered how long it would take Ewan to get over the fact that he liked being in a relationship with Jack, one day maybe. But then Tig returned with a new full pink drink with a cocktail umbrella this time and a big grin and Ewan started grumbling about him whoring himself out for free drinks, to which Tig just agreed wholeheartedly and soon they were chatting away. 

Channon didn’t notice at first when the background music got turned off and the man in the shiny shirt started singing on a little stage in the corner, not until Ewan started glowered over in his direction and said “Tiiiig, what have you done?”. “What?” said Tig a little too brightly, “Don’t you like the entertainment?” “He’s singing a Marvin Gaye song, why am I suspicious?”, “I think he’s quite good” Tig replied innocently, “anyway, aren’t your men getting here soon?”. At that point the final strains of Get it On faded away and the girls at the next table clapped enthusiastically. The man started talking into the mic but Channon didn’t hear what he said because at that moment Jack was suddenly behind him,and Channon breathed in his scent whilst Jacks hands were firm on his shoulders, his breath tickling Channon’s ear as he whispered “Did you miss me?”. But as Channon was about to reply he was interrupted by a fuming “Hell no” from Ewan across the table, “You didn’t say anything about Karaoke you bawbag, you know I don’t want to set foot in a Karaoke bar”. “Temper temper”, smirked Nate, “don’t worry baby boy, you don’t have to miss out, I can serenade you if you want”. 

There was an ear splitting screech from the next table and two of the girls got up, grabbed Tig by the hand and pulled him with them onto the stage screaming “we’re first, come on birthday boy” and before Channon knew what was happening Tig was up on the stage singing “I wanna dance with somebody” with his two new friends, which wouldn’t be so bad, except he could swear that Tig was making eyes at Jack as he sang, but at least Jack was pressed up against Channon, his hand on Channon’s thigh, muttering “well this was unexpected”. Meanwhile Ewan still had a face like thunder, but Nate had a firm grasp on his bicep and was whispering things in his ear with a smirk on his face. 

Chanon leaned his head back against Jacks chest and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of happiness wash over him. He felt the vibrations as Jack chuckled, “Can I sit down too?”, so Channon leant forward again and Jack was sat down, scooting his chair closer to Channon, their thighs pressed together under the table. “Why are we at a karaoke bar by the way?” asked Jack frowning, “Tig I guess Sir, he didn’t say that’s what it was, but he was very insistent that we came here. He’s been a bit hyper today”, Channon realised something as he spoke “I think he’s feeling lonely because it’s nearly his birthday and he doesn’t have someone to look after him”, “Hmm”, Jack looked thoughtful, “maybe I should have a word with Diana next time we’re at the club, she likes interfering, I don’t want you to spend all your weekends cheering up a lonely Tig and not have any time for me”.”At least I’d get cake” Channon played along, “Cake eh, have you been sneaking treats, Tig is a bad influence”, “No Sir, they’re all back at the apartment”.

There was a burst of applause and Shiny Shirt read out the next names on his list. Ewan glowered at Tig as he weaved his way back between the tables with his new friends. “Easy”, Nate grinned, “Don’t activate your laser beams in here, too many civilians will get caught in the crossfire”. Channon chuckled and Tig hugged the girls goodbye and came back over to their table with his best butter wouldn’t melt expression, “Hello Sirs” he smiled at Nate and Jack. Jack squeezed Channons thigh under the table, “Happy Birthday Tig”, Nate smiled back at Tig, “Not you as well” Ewan huffed, “I dunno why everyone’s making such a fuss, his birthday isn’t until Tuesday.” Nate continued unphased “Well happy Birthday for Tuesday then, have you got big plans for your actual birthday?” “No Sir, I’m all free if you want to give me a birthday spanking”, “Nice try, but I think your roommate might have something to say about that”, Nate ruffled Tig’s hair. “Hey, pass me a menu, I’m starved, somebody had me working on a Sunday when I could’ve been watching Korean horror films with you guys” he looked over at Jack as he spoke “Slavedriver”. But Jack was unphased “As I recall, you were already in the office when I got there”. “Whatever, shall I order for all of us?” “Yes please” said Tig just as Jack said “No, we better get going soon, Channon and I have plans”, Channon felt a shiver run down his spine and a blush rise at his cheeks. “Oh, but you’ll stay a little bit longer won’t you, please”, Tig was back to battering his eyelids again.

“Thankyou Teagan and Joshua” Shiny boomed over the mic, and next up, we have “Ashley and Channon” Channon started, not believing what he’d heard as Jack looked at him quizzically, but before he’d had chance to think a girl with curly blond hair leapt up from the next table and beamed at him, “Ready?” she asked holding out her hand, “don’t worry, Tig said you might be a bit nervous because this is your first time, I’ll help you through it”, Nate spluttered his drink everywhere as Channon froze in shock. “Go on sweetheart”, prompted Jack, “you don’t want to keep the lady waiting”. Channon heart beat fast as he was led across the room, He was starting to understand why Ewan didn’t want to be in a karaoke bar with Tig.


End file.
